order_of_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cato Hadrix
Physical Description Hadrix is young for a Miraluka. Their lifespan exceeds a Human's by fifty years. Hadrix is about 6'1 and has short brown hair. He wears a leather eye guard to show his humility as a Jedi, though he could afford a nicer one. Early Life Master Hadrix was born on the planet of Balmorra to Miralukan Refugees. The Planet was raided by Sith, and Hadrix, being Force-Sensitive, was taken from his parents at age 4. He became a Sith Acolyte, but could never succumb to the evil that was the Sith. At age 17, he was put under the watch of Darth Zesephus , a ruthless Sith Lord. Rescue Zesephus tortured Hadrix daily. Being a weakling in the Dark Side of the Force, Zesephus hoped to toughen him up. Hadrix to this day still bares the scars. When they were aboard the Harrower Class Ship, the Marka Ragnos , on their way to meet Zesephus overseer, Darth Almalus , the Ship came under attack by a Republic Vessel. The boarding party was led by Jedi Master Calmus Fenn, a Kel Dor Jedi. Master Fenn ordered his men to take Hadrix aboard the Republic Cruiser while he fought Zesephus. The battle was long, but ultimately, Master Fenn was defeated. New Member of the Order When Hadrix arrived on Tython, he was immediately interrogated by the Jedi Council. The Council deemed him as Not a Threat, and allowed him to join the Order under probation. Hadrix learned under Calmus' Padawan, Loris Aura . Master Aura taught him the ways of the Light Side, and Hadrix grew strong. Knights of the Republic When Hadrix was 24, he was approached by the Council to form a Clan protecting the Republic from the Imperial Menace. He and three other Jedi formed the Knights of the Republic. Hadrix quickly became a strong leader and he led his Clan with great skill. He took his first Padawan at age 25. Her name was Annasria Oriiken. After Hadrix had ran her through her trials to become a Knight, he formed a forbidden attachment with her. He courted her and ultimately married her. After the Knights collapsed, Hadrix lost contact with his wife, sending him to a dark place in his life. Barkhesh Hadrix recovered from his depression and approached the Council. He asked to be put on the front lines of the war effort. They complied and sent him to the warring planet of Barkhesh. Under the rule of King Jasonn Karkano, Hadrix was welcomed to the war front. A Sith known as Darth Krios was attempting to usurp the throne of Barkhesh, but Hadrix came to stop it. When he found out that Krios was the apprentice of Darth Zesephus, it only gave Hadrix a greater drive to defeat Krios. Unfortunately, Krios fled when the Republic and Barkhesh military held off the Empire. Order of Knights The Council was impressed with Hadrix's leadership skills. They commisioned him to form another Clan, sort of like the Knights of the Republic. He formed the Clan based on the three principles of his training: Learn the ways of the Force, Grow in wisdom, and Serve the Republic. Powers and Abilities Master Hadrix is a stoic Jedi Consular, utilizing Diplomacy and Wisdom as a first resort rather than violence. Hadrix is a Master of the Force and uses skills such as Telekinesis, Healing, Telepathy, and Battle Meditation. Hadrix is notorious for his use of Jedi Mind Tricks while in conflict, making his enemy believe his saber is in a different position than it actually is. While his saber combat skill aren't as powerful as his force attacks, his enemies are still hesitant to attack him due to his mastery of Shi-Cho and Juyo. His lightsaber is a custom made Battle Saber with a sleek design and a single Green crystal. Hadrix constructed the durasteel hilt with leather grip as a Sith Apprentice. He found his Green crystal on Ilum after he was accepted into the Jedi Order. Category:Player Character Category:Republic Category:Jedi Category:Miraluka